Master Diabolos Generate
is a Balance Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Gatinko Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on December 26th, 2019 for 2200円. Gatinko Chip - Diabolos Layer Base - Master Performance Tip - Generate Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy B-155 Info.jpg|B-155 Info On Master Diabolos Generate. MD Box 1.jpg|Master Diabolos' Box. B-155 LBLLR.jpg|The Long BeyLauncher LR Included With Master Diabolos. Master Diabolos (Sky Dragon Ver.).png|Master Diabolos Generate (Sky Dragon Ver.) Anime Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 24.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 25.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 26.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 27.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 28.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 29.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 30.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 31.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 32.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 33.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate avatar 34.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Master Diabolos Generate vs Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot.png Manga Control Art BBGT Master Diabolos Generate Beyblade.png Concept Art Trivia * Master Diabolos' name is a combination of "master", a term for having or showing very great skill or proficiency, and "diabolus", the Latin word for "devil". * Master Diabolos shares the same avatar as Venom/Erase Diabolos with several alterations: ** The dark-red skin is now crimson, ** the magma translucent skin is now yellow, ** It has six eyes and three organic frills on each side with small magma veins, ** the side horns are now golden metallic, ** the mandible is now golden, ** the forehead sports a golden crest with a green gem in the center, ** the seal-brown armor is now dark-red, ** the two blue orbs on each side of the chest armor have increased to three, ** the hip armor is now gold, ** it has caparol-indigo parts on its claws, underneath its jaw and four back spikes, ** the four back spikes are yellow-golden colored and can fold out, ** the flame wings are blue and red, ** the knee armor are more pointed, ** the digits have dark-red armor rings, ** the magma veins throughout the body has lessen, ** the neck spikes have lessen and thickened, ** and the tail tip is no longer inflamed. * The red, blue and yellow fire-colored attributes is reminiscent to Ultraman Taiga's Tri-Strium form from the sci-fi Tokusatsu Ultraman Taiga series. References Category:Takara Tomy